memories lost
by BlackbeltBarbie
Summary: Everything is going well for Ianto Jones. What will happen to him when suddenly his long lost friend ends up on his doorstep again? Will he be able to help her and will it have an effect on his relationship? ianto/jack


_**Hi huys!!**_

_**Hope you're all dong ok... So as you can all see it's a TW-fic... I don't know how long it's going to be, or even how it will end so I can't tell you :p..**_

_**Hope you'll like it!! Let me know..**_

_**XoXo**_

_**BB**_

_**Diclaimer: I don't own any of this!! It's not mine at all (I have no luck at all)**_

* * *

It was just in the afternoon, in mid-October. Ianto was cleaning out the souvenir shop, which played as the cover-up entrance for Torchwood when someone walked in. Watching her figure Ianto knew that it had to be a woman, although her face wasn't visible by the fact that it was hidden behind clothing and a scarf…

'Good afternoon.' Ianto said in his normal polite voice. 'Can I help you? Are you looking for something in particular?'

'Actually yes, I'm looking for a person. He's called Ianto Jones, and I was told he worked here…' The woman whose voice sounded strangely familiar said.

'Why are you looking for him?' He said suddenly sounding very Welch.

'I had to ask him a few questions… Nothing to worry about though.'

'Who may I ask is looking for him?'

'He'll find out soon enough.' The woman answered, not willing to give away anything to why she was here. 'So will you help me find him?'

'I'm him.' Ianto said, hoping that he did not just make a terrible mistake.

'I know…' Ianto looked up in wonderment, if she really knew than why did she wait to ask? 'So Ianto Jones, I was wondering if you know where I can find Miss Abigail Lauren.'

Ianto whitened. How did she know about abi? How did anyone know about abi?

'I'm sorry; I don't know anyone by that name.' Ianto said, not sounding very convincing. He thought that maybe someone was trying to track her down once again.

'I think you do Mister Jones, I really think you do.' The woman sounded intriguing, Ianto still not sure if he had heard her voice before today.

'I'm afraid don't. I cannot help you.' Ianto had to get her out, weird that everything he had learned here at Torchwood 3, or even back at Torchwood 1 seemed to leave his mind, when it came to protecting Abi. 'I would help you if I could.'

'As you wish, Mister Jones. Hopefully I'll see you again sometimes…' The woman went towards the exit without even putting up a fight. Before getting out of the room, she turned around once again. 'Ianto I can't believe you off all people did not even recognized my voice.'

Ianto looked up at her at once, she sounded different, more to something he was used to.

'Well at least you still keep me secret from the rest of the world.' Ianto now was curtain he knew her voice, like had never left his side, but that could not be, it just couldn't…

The woman lowered her scarf, and there she stood… Abigail… His best friend, since he could remember being alive.

'Abi?' Ianto could not get a grip. How could she be here? How could she be here alone? 'Where is-'

'Save in the car, waiting. I could not be curtain you really worked here. Did not want to take a chance to walk in on the wrong Ianto…'

'So, it is really you than?' Ianto asked in disbelieve, her being the last person in the world that he had expected to enter this place.

'Well, I'm not an alien…' Abigail said her voice packed with irony.

'Let's hope not. 'He said smiling at her. For the first time since she walked in he saw her for what she was All his once again… He almost ran over to her, and took her in his arms. Time seemed to fly by as they hugged each other. Abigail thinking that Ianto still had that smell he used to have, that smell you had hanging in your house after a long vacation… The smell of home…

'I missed you so much!' She whispered in his ear being happy and sad all together.

'When will you leave again?' Ianto asked suddenly letting go of her. She had half expected it to happen, for it was typical Ianto.

'I don't know if I can ever go back… Things got out of hand, I had to leave.'

'So you came back here? It's dangerous.' Ianto seemed to be upset, although he still sounded as he always did, just as he did in her memories. Abigail shook her head.

'How can it be dangerous when you're here?' She smiled at Ianto, knowing that he was just worried about her, and little Jasmine who was still waiting for her mother to come back. 'Besides I figured, since you now work for Torchwood here in Cardiff you would know if there was an alien after me again.'

Ianto knew that she just turned the logic around, and that she should stay far away from any rift-activity. The fact that she just made sure that Jack would redcon her if he ever found out she existed did not make the situation any easier.

'Oh Ianto lighten up… I haven't seen you since you worked at Torchwood 1. We hardly speak to each other anymore.'

'What are you talking about? We were on the phone for 3 hours last week…' Ianto reminded her, but she had a point being that calling, and talking had become harder to do since they were both caught up in some many different things, and of course Abi had lived in the states for the past 4 years, there had been the hole time-difference.

He figured out that arguing to why she had showed up here for all places wasn't the thing they had to do right now.

'So what will you be doing here in Cardiff? Where are you staying?' Ianto asked, after a few slow breaths. She did not give an answer right away, not that she had to. It was obvious she could not go to anywhere that was not ready to keep Jasmine safe. 'I'll give you my key…' She started smiling.

'I'll make you dinner tonight.' Abigail said as Ianto handed the key to his apartment. Ianto looked at her in disbelieve. 'Now, I better go before you get in trouble with captain…' She bid her lip, obviously thinking, because she never had been good with names.

'Jack…' Ianto continued.

'Right! See you tonight roomy.' Abigail said still smiling, at the one thing she had missed about the place she had left from all these years ago. She gave him a quick kiss before going to the exit once again.

'Yeah, don't call me that… If you couldn't in the past you sure cannot do it now!' a seemly anoid Ianto told her. 'See you tonight Abi.'

As he walked back to the hub Ianto still had a problem believing that Abigail and Jasmine really were back. He had thought that when they had left they would never return. He remembered the last time he had seen the both of them. The summer before that thing happened Lisa. They had visited them together in the States.

'Well Ianto? Anoid customer?' Owen asked in his normal voice as he walked past Owens desk. Ianto, who was far in thoughts, did not hear Owen. 'Hello Ianto? Is everything alright?'

'Euhm? What? IS there something wrong? Did you want coffee?' Ianto rambled, something he never did for he always was very attentive.

'No, I just asked if you had an unpleasant customer.' Owen explained, not knowing what was going on. As even he could see that something definitely was wrong with his collogue. They may not have been the best of friends, but they did spend a lot of time together. 'Or did someone figure out that this is a secret base for our organization.' Ianto whitened as Owen spoke.

_God he knows… _Ianto felt awful having told Abigail practically everything about Torchwood, not that she did not know that it existed long before Ianto even worked at Torchwood 1, but still. 'No, I was just thinking about my… Sister' Ianto said slowly.

'I did not know you a sister.' Tosh said who had followed the conversation from behind her computer screen. Before Ianto could answer Jack too had to bud in.

'Actually he has two and one brother, I'm correct.'

'Indeed, sir…' Ianto said slightly impressed by Jacks knowledge about the part of his life no one at work had anything to do with. He did however figure that it was better not to linger on the subject, and give the conversation another spin. 'What would you like to eat: pizza, Chinese, or something healthy, a salad maybe?'

'Healthy?' Owen said, completely chocked. 'What ever did we do to you?'

It was true that when you worked at Torchwood you hardly ever ate healthy, for there really was no point in it, they did have enough exercise so it compensated anyway.

'Why don't you get pizza Ianto? That would be lovely.' Tosh spoke. Good, old Tosh always came to the rescue, for she did not like arguments.

'Ok, great… I'll order right away.' Ianto said nothing at Tosh. 'Where is Gwen anyway?' He had only just realized that Gwen had left in the time he had been in the shop.

'Rhys called…' Tosh said simply, as if everything was solved that way. 'They had agreed tonight, and we were not that busy, so she left a bit earlier.'

'So pizza for 3 than?'

'Dear Ianto…' Jack said in his normal tone. 'Did you leave your counting talents behind? There are 4 people who need to eat.'

'I'm sorry, but I need to leave sooner as well…' Ianto said, while walking to the phone. For a minute no one realized what he had said, and than it hit all of them at the same time.

'Ianto you _never _leave early…' Said Owen as if he thought the world was coming to end when Ianto left work early which was weird because than he would have to be at work too. 'And I thought I had seen everything.'

'Yeah, _Never_!' Added Tosh, even Jack looked as if something he could not even believe just happened.

'And what makes you think you can leave early _today_?' Jack asked pointing out that Ianto off al people was not supposed to leave sooner than the others, for he probably would not have to leave at all.

'Well… As you said that we were not busy, and I…' What had he come up with again? 'Am going to see my sister.'

Something flashed in Jack eyes, was it disappointment? No, that could not be.

'I'll catch up all the work tomorrow…' Ianto said while looking at Jack, hoping that he'd get the secret message. He seemed to do so, as their eyes met for just a second, as if they made an agreement.

As Ianto had said, he had called the guy to get pizza, had finished up his work so that he could leave. While he left the hub he felt quit guilty, for he had never left this early. Even before his 'friendship' with Jack developed, he normally never left before everyone else. Most of the time he was also first in. Of course it had to do with the fact that he used to put lost of time in helping Lisa, but even after it had happened he got in and out early and late.

Now however he was already going home and it did not feel right. Normally everyone left and than he would cleanse up, and check on Jack, and than he'd leave (or like the last month just stay in, and not go home at all)…

* * *

_** I hope you liked the first chapter... I kind off liked it...**_

_**XoXo**_

_**BB**_


End file.
